Felix's Story
by Banshi Kender
Summary: Disclaimer:I don't own Saiyuki! AU Gato's past catches up with him.
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks two weeks after Hazel and Gato joined the group of hellions know as the Sanzo party. Things were just as wild as ever, but at least Sanzo hadn't shot them all yet. Hakkai was still a creepy male nurse, Sanzo was still a bitchy monk, Goku was the money with the vaccum for a stomach, Gojyo was still a pervert, Gato was still undead, and Hazel, well, he still had problems. But he hadn't had a psychotic episode since Sanzo spared him, so it was all good.

_Another town, another inn, Another nameless forest, another assasin. In a way, the monotony was both reasurring and dangorus. Who knows what Gyukamen was planning on thorwing their way next?_

_But the journey west continued, the future still uncertain. Unfortunaly for some, the past was always looking for ways to remind everyone that it existed. Whether you were alive or not._

Gojyo made his way back to the inn, unable to find anything interesting to do tonight. And even if he had, something had been nagging at the back of his mind for a few days. Everyone knew of Hazel's past, and Hazel knew theirs. But all anyone knew of Gato was that he was between 20-30 years old when he 'died' and that he was from the west.

Gojyo was curious about the shikingami's past. Even the dead have lives, right? Making his way to the inn's commons room, he was determined to learn as much as possible about Gato's past. The half-breed saw Gato leaning against the wall, stareing into the fire. Gato's eye moved from the fire to him.

Gojyo put on a freindly smile and walked over to the large man. "Hey Gato, why don't you ever talk about your home, or your family?" Hey, always best to grab the bull by the horns, in Gojyo's opinion.

Gato gave him a look."I have no need to discuss such things." he said.

Gojyo countered,"That doesn't mean you don't have them! So what was it then? Wife leave you? Get kicked out of your villiage?" Gojyo was sure that he was going to get his ass kick, bu he just had to know, dammit!

The undead man kept his poker face up. "I don't like discussing past events. Besides,"Gato pointed out," It's nothing you need to know."

The redhead rolled his eyes."Hakkai gave me the same bullshit, so I know it has to be something!"

Gato briefly entertained the idea of shooting the roach. But he knew better. The green-eyed one would but rather upset. "I don't trust you not to tell anyone." was all he said.

Gojyo sighed."I promise on my life that I won't tell anyone." The shiki looked him strainght in the eyes. The look in his eyes was sincere. "I'll tell you tomorrow." was Gato's reply.

Gojyo sighed. Better tomorrow then never. "Well then, we'll talk tomorrow then." the kappa said, heading up to his room.

After Gojyo left, Gato went back to watching the fire. Slowly, he reached into is pants pocket, and pulled out a black, and slightly charre, headband. looking at it, the fire illuminated the name stiched on the front._ Felix._

A single, unnoticed tear trailed down the side of Gato's face.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, it was if nothing had happened. Only Hazel and Gojyo noticed anything different. Hazel asked Gojyo what he'd sais to Gato, and Gojyo denied saying anything offernsive to him.

That night, as promised, Gojyo met Gato in the commons room of the nameless in that the group was staying in.

Gojyo sat on the couch with Gato. The first thing the large man did was pull out a black, charred, headband, with the name _Felix_ stiched on it in silver.

"He was dropped off on our doorstep when I was seven,"Gao began,"He was no older than a year old, and in poor health. He didn't even have a name, but we took him in. At first, my parents didn't want to keep him for too long. His eyes, you see, wern't human or demon."Gato went on," His pupils looked more like two pices of black, broken glass.But silver, not red. After a while, my parents saw past his eyes, and he became my little brother."

Gato frowned and said"He was feared by the adults in the town, who saw him as a bad omen. But, mother and father never let that get to them. We always kept him at home, or with one of us, at all times, to keep him safe."

At that point, Gato took out a photograph, out of the same pocket as the headband."This is a picture of him..."

What Gojyo saw in the pocture was a ten-year-old boy with poofy black and silver striped hair. His eyes were as Gato said, Black pupils and silver irisis. The boy was wearing the headband that Gato had, and he was in all black, even his gloves. He was posing on a tree stump in a (What Gojyo assumed was) back yard, silly smile on his fave, flashing the 'peace' sign, and looking overall like a happy ten-year-old should.

Looking back at Gato's face, he saw a single tear slide down the shiki's cheek. "Felix would have been about Hazel's age now, if he's still alive.' Gato wispered. He continued a second later," A few weeks after this picture was taken, there was a fire at our house. Mother, Father, and I got out safe, but Felix was hurt very badly. The doctors told us there was little chance that he'd survive his injuries." Gato looked up, at the fire."And I felt like it was my fault. If I hadn't of argued with him, he wouldn't of been upstairs, and he wouldn'tve gotten hurt trying to get out of the house..."

Gato trailed off, but Gojyo understood."I'm sorry for your loss..."What else could he say?

Another tear came as Gato continued."I couldn't stay in town as long as I blamed myself for what happened. After I left, I was hired to get rid of Hazel. But he reminded me so much of Felix, that after I killed him, I gave him my soul. At least I saved one of them...saving Hazel almost made up for not being able to save Felix, in a way."

Gato looked at gojyo."Now that you know, what will you do?" the question was so simple. Gojyo looked Gato straight in the eye and said,"I'll keep your secrets, Gato. Don't worry."After a while, the kappa left, leaving Gato to his thoughts.

But all Gato could think about was Felix, and the fire, and the stupid, stupid argument they'd had.

_"What do you mean, Big Brother?" Jagged black and silver eyes questioned, their owner confused._

_"I said no.I don't want you getting hurt." Dark eyes narrow, their owner serious._

_"But Big Brother, why can't I go meet the other kids? They invited me to go with them!" Ten-year-old innocence._

_"They won't understand you. Their parents fear your eyes, Little Brother."_

_"But why! I'm just a normal kid, why won't anyone treat me like one!" confusion turns to anger._

_"Because you're not. You're special, unique."_

_"But I don't want to be special!"Anger turns to sadness." Everyone in town hates me, don't they?"_

_Dark eyes soften."I don't know. All I know is that you're best off staying at home."_

_"But I don't want to stay here forever!I want to..."_

_"Want to what?"_

_"See the world with you."_

_"You, can't, Little Brother."_

_"Well, why not!" "You'll get hurt."_

_"I'm not a porcelain doll, you know!"_

_"No, you're not! You're much more important than a doll! A doll can be replaced, but you can't!"_

_"SO WHAT AM I THEN!"_

_"YOU'RE FELIX, MY LITTLE BROTHER!"_

_"MORE LIKE FELIX, GATO'S GLASS DOLL!" Overwhemling anger._

_"WELL I CAN'T HELP BUT WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Dark eyes calm. "Little Brother, your well-being is in my best intrest. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."_

_"You'd just get over it, and get yourself another glass doll, just like everyone else."_

_And in a way, he was right._


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks, everything went back to it was. Gojyo never spoke of Gato's past.

One day, the group of hellions came up to a rather hevily wooded forest. There was no way around it, and it was too thick to drive through.

So they walked. After a few days of walking, they were attacked. Like usual. It was routeen by now.

Untill larger, smarter demons showed up.

It was soon down to each member of the Sanzo party against a monster. Gato wasn't doing as well as the other, having had to discard his guns in favor of punches and kicks. Punch, dodge, kick.

But the demon was crafty and slick, being armed with a knife Gato had failed to notice on him.

Soon, he had the shikingami backed up against a tree. He raised his knife to strike-

-and an arrow peirced his skull. The monster's eyes widened, and the knife dropped from it's hand as it died a noiseless death.

Gato looked up. In the tree in front of him was a familiar, black-and-silver streaked hair and dark clothed figure.

"Hey Big Brother, think you'd see the world without me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Felix jumped down from the tree, landing like a cat. He still had a goofy grin and poofy hair, but now he was about Hazel's height, and rather thin. Like a cat. And his pupils were still as jagged as ever."Well, Big Brother? Did you think a wound like that could stop me for long?"

Gato just stared for a second. Everything was telling him this couldn't be happening. But yet it was. There was Felix. His Little Brother, very much alive and well.

Sanzo walked up and pointed his gun at Felix."I'll give you ten seconds to tell us who you are, and if you don't, I'll shoot you."

Gato put his hand on Sanzo's gun, lowering it."That is my little brother, Sanzo. He won't hurt us."

Sanzo looked Gato in the eye for a second, before putting his gun away with a "Ch."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Felix told them all about his trip to find Gato.

"First thing I did was get me some weapons, like bow and arrows and a sword. Had to be careful with that sword when I first got it. But, I didn't hurt myself too badly, don't worry. After getting armed, I started asking people if they'd seen you. Turns out you're a pretty memorable person. You must've scared the shit outta at least 30 towns, Big Brother."

Snickers were heared around the campfire. Gato just glared at them, and Felix continued.

"Of course, most towns just _freaked _when they saw me. Heh. But, I managed. After a year of tracking you, I got a good sense of which direction you were headed. But what confused me was that all of a sudden, you had this kid with you."

Felix looked at the group."If I had to hapahzard a guess of which one of you is it, I'd say it'd be you." he pointed at Hazel."You fit the profile."

Hazel just blushed and said,"Yes, Gato and I traveled together. Why are you looking at me like I'm a criminal?"

Felix just shook his head and continued his story."I made good time, and in a year I'd followed you to about, eh, I'll say about halfway across this continent. But then you changed direction. Threw me off for a few weeks."

Felix looked Gato in the eye." Why'd you change direction, Big Brother? Why go east, and the go west? It kinda defeats the whole purpose of goin' east, doesn't it?"

More snickers. "Someone better tell him what's going on, or this is gonna get _real_ confuing." was Goku's response.

So they filled Felix in. Felix looked thoughtful for a second."So you're going to stop this guy from waking up?"

The hellions nodded.

"And their trying to use these Sutra-thingies to revive him with, like the one around his shoulders?" Felix pointed at Sanzo.

The hellions nodded again.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to stop this guy by bringing him the only thing he needs to be revived?"

The silence was deafening.


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like an _idiot!_" Sanzo broke the silence.

Hakkai laughed."Now what do we do? Now that we've gotten this figured out, I doubt anyone wants to go west anymore."

Hazel replied,"But if we don't do _something_, the demons will never regain their sanity."

Gojyo spoke up."Why don't we just hire someone else to go in and get ridda Gyumaou? That's what their always doin' to us."

Gato replied,"Where would we find someone that brave?" then he mumbled under his breath,"or stupid?"

Sanzo said,"We don't. We still have to stop Gyumaou. I'm sure in time that Nii'll figure out how to revive him without all of the sutras."

The camp was silent for a second. Hakkai spoke up,"Well, we'll figure this out in the morning. I'm sure most of us are ready for a good night's sleep, so we can keep walking in the morning!"

Goku groaned, Gojyo snikered and said,"Don't worry money. I'm sure you'll get used to it!"

Goku shouted at him, "Oh, this coming from the guy who was complaining about his feet hurting all morning!"

This would have continued, untill Sanzo pointed his gun at the pair. Words weren't needed. They got the picture, and scrambled to their tent.

Felix laughed at the two, then looked at Gato. "Where's your tent Big Brother?"

Sanzo replied, "Gato doesn't need a tent."

Felix looked at Sanzo, confusion played across his features."Why not? He'd get cold if he slept outside."

Sanzo sighed."Didn't you know? Gato's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean he's dead? He's standing right there!" Felix shouted, pointing his finger at Gato, who just stood there.

Sanzo looked at Hazel."_You_ tell him." The monk then went to the tent he shared with Hakkai.

Hazel got really nervous. He didn't want to tell Felix about Gato's...condition. It could become dangerous. "Well, you see...Gato..."

Gato interuppted."Let me tell him."

Hazel looked up at Gato. "Ok Gato..." And he went to his tent.

Gato looked at Felix. _This is going to take awhile._ He thought.

It took untill midnight for Gato to explain things to Felix. And he didn't sugar-coat it either.

Felix looked stricken. His brother was one of the undead. "But you're still my brother, right? You're still Gato, even though you're not _technically_ alive?"

Gato looked down at the jagged-eyed person. "Of course I am. I'm just a little different, that's all." Gato smiled. "Now get to bed. Yes, in Hazel's tent. No but's." He added, when Felix started to protest. "I don't care if you don't like him or not. It's safer to pair up than to have separate tents.Now go." He gave Felix a little push. In return, Felix stuck his tounge out at the larger man, then sulked over to the tent.

Gato sighed, and began to keep watch over camp.

But none of them noticed the odd bird in one of the trees above them.

In a castle very far away, in the west, a certain bunny plushie maniac chuckled, looking at a computer screen which showed the Sanzo Party's camp.

"Now that's very interesting..."


	8. Chapter 8

Far in the west, an evil,rabbit-loving scientist was plotting. He kept watching the video of the jagged-eyed leaping from the tree.

The way he moved was wrong.

The way his limbs moved just seemed so _wrong_. But he needed a second opinion. Hwan was busy on some silly project Gyukamen ordered. Linrin, Doku and Yaone avoided him like the plague, and he certainly couldn't ask Gyukamen herself...

It only left him one choice. The Demon Prince himself.

Nii looked over at the security system. The security cameras should be able to tell him.

He quickly scanned them, taking minor notes of certain people.

Ah, there he was. Right outside his labratory...?

Hwan looked up as Kougaiji walked in, scorn adorning his face. She pointed in Nii's direction, the other hand holding a beaker full of some fluid and a pencil in her mouth.

Kougaiji seemed to have developed a sixth sense when it came to Nii.

He walked right up to the bespeckled scientist and said gruffly, "What is it now?"

Nii chuckled. "So good of you to join us here, You Highness."

Kougaiji growled."Get to the point, human. I haven't got all the time in the world, you know."

Nii walked the redhead over to the other computer, and played the video.

Kougaiji's face went from angry to shock. "Who is this?"

Nii chuckled again. "Gato's _adopted_ little brother. Interesting, ne?"

Kougaiji was silent, looking at the video, playing over and over.

"So what is he?"

Both men turned thier heads in unison.

Hwan stood there, hands on her hips, serious look in herr eyes. "Nii's been watching that video all day, and now _I'm_ curious. So what is he?"

Kougaiji looked back at the tape. "Ever hear the story of The Ocean of Chaos?"


	9. Chapter 9

Gojyo woke up to a face right up to his.

He blinked, and recognized the silver jagged eyes, which were full of mischif.

"Goooood morning, Your Roachness! Your eyeballs are looking quite tasty today!" Giggled the strange man.

Felix giggled like a maniac and ran out of the tent.

Gojyo feared for his life there for a second.

He sat up, got dressed, and was really weired out. He met up with Gato as he left.

"Felix is really weird in the mornings before breakfast." was Gato's explaination when he saw Gojyo's face.

Gojyo nodded, and went to get some food as Gato started taking down the tent.

Other than the fact that Felix was scarfing down breakfast faster than Goku, the only one disturbed by Felixs' presance was Hazel. Hazel sat on the other side of the fire, never looking at Felix.

But soon the camp was packed, breakfast devoured, and everyone walking. And walking.

Felix was the life of the party. Joking, laughing, making sure evryone had a good time.(Even Sanzo had to agree, some of his jokes _were_ amusing.)

Well, everyone but Hazel.

The bishop, despite the look on his face, was feeling rather guilty. He felt guilty about Gato. He made Gato what he was now. He didn't know what to say to Felix. He knew an "I'm sorry' was a little too late.

And the group kept walking.


	10. Chapter 10

Nii and Hwan waited paitently for Kougaiji to get back. Hwan was sitting at her desk watching Nii pace in front of his. In a short time, the Demon Prince was back, carring a large old book.

There were no words on the cover, and it was held shut with a large clasp. The outside of the book was not leather, but a type of reptillian hide.

Kougaiji saw the looks the cover was getting, so he explained it."Dragon hide."

The humans nodded and watched the red head place the book on Hwan's desk. "This is going to take awile to find." he said firmly, and opened the book.

Time passed...

"Here it is!"

An hour of watching Kougaiji flip through countless pages, finally over!

Hwan sighed and Nii cheered. They walked over to the Prince, looking over his shoulder. A page hilled with forigin charecters and odd picture dipicting a cave filled with water.

Kougaiji translated for them. "The Ocean of Chaos, according to demon legend, is the place from with everything came."

Nii looked at him."Everything?"

Kougaiji nodded."The legend says that the first things to appear from the Ocean were the-"

He was interuppted."Gods?" Hwan asked.

Kougaiji shook his head."My first thought too. But according to this, the first beings were the Ji'Cayeths." He flipped the page.

On the next page was a dawing of a person with moderate length, watery hair and catish ears. The person was posed holding a sword, looking as if it would jump off the page and attack them in a second.

But what caught Nii & Hwan's attention were the jagged-pupils.

"The Ji'Cayeths were skilled in anything they did. And when the Gods first appeared, they were very jealuse. The Gods couldn't do all the things that the Ji'Cayeths could."

Kougaiji sighed."And the first war started. The Ji'Cayeths dispised mindless fighting, and eventually peace talks were made. But that didn't stop anything. Ji'Cayeths were still being hunted by Gods who didn't follow the rules. The last known settlement was burned about 22 years ago. If I'm correct, Felix is from that village."

Hwan looked at the picture."Felix dosen't have ears like that though."

Kougaiji frowned."According to the book,"He scanned the page next to the picture,"Ji'Cayeths don't get thier ears untill they mature.Around their early 20's."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, there was lots of walking.

Hakkai was positive that they were almost out of the forest.

This made everyone walk faster, and by noon, they were out of the forest, and into a town.

Goku cheered when Sanzo declared that they were eating at a resteraunt _right now._

At the resteraunt, Felix was still as much the life of the party as he was yesterday.

"Hey Hakkai!" Goku eyes lit up."What's the date today?"

Hakkai paused for a second. "Hmmm...I do belive that it's the 13th of August, Goku."

Felix leaned back in his chair and let out a low wistle."The 13th already? Wow Gato, I caught you just before my birthday!"

There was silence for a minute. And then Goku said,"Birthday! That means cake right Hakkai!"

Everyone laughed. Except Hazel. He was staring off into space.

Felix snuck up behind him and went "Haaaaaazel...Earth to Hazel! Come in Space Cadet Hazel!"

_That _got Hazel's attention. He looked over at the jagged-eyed man."Hm? Did I miss something?"

Sanzo drew in a puff off of his ciggarette."Felix's birthday is tomorrow."

Hazel blinked. "Happy birthday. How old are you?"

Felix grinned. "Twenty-three years young."

Gato rolled his eyes. Felix was definatly not acting his age. Like usual.

Felix tipped the chair back and said,"So, wha-ah!"

Gato had grabbed the back of Felix's chair and tipped it down a bit more, so it was only being held up by Gato's strenght."You really need to stop tipping your chair back, Little Brother." Gato grinned."You could fall." He then righted Felix's chair, enjoying the look of shock and suprize on the man's face.

Everyone laughed, and plans were made for the birthday party. With lots of cake.


	12. Chapter 12

/This might get a little odd from here on in. You've been warned/

Almost Midnight.

Felix couldn't sleep. Something about tonight made him feel too alive for sleep.

Like a kid waiting for Christmas morning. He felt like a kid, sitting there on the end of his bed, counting the seconds untill Midnight. _50 seconds, 49 seconds..._

_So close! _He thought. _23 years old in thirty seconds..20 seconds..._

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5...His scalp was tingling..._

_4..._

_3... 2...1...0!_

Felix suddenly grabbed his head in agony. He screamed. It felt like someone was pulling off his scalp!

He heard someone try to open the door. "Felix? What's wrong? FELIX, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Gato's voice seemed so distant. He realized he was still screaming. His whole body felt like it was_ on fire!_

_He heard Gato yell again, still screaming. But everything felt so far away...he didn't remember locking the door..._

Gato kept trying to get in, even as the rest of the group came.

"What's going on! Why is your brother screaming like a fucking lunatic! Everyone can hear him!"Sanzo yelled over the noise.

Gato frowned at the door."I don't know, but I've never heard him scream like this before. And Felix's door is locked. I can't get in!" Gato really hated breaking down doors.

"Move!" Hazel pushed past everyone, fully dressed, a hairpin in hand. "I knew this would come in handy."

It took him ten seconds to pick the lock, and they were all inside.

Felix was curled up in the fetal position. He was still screaming. His eyes were clenched tight, and there were tears streaming down his face.

Gato was immediatly by his side."Felix! Felix, stop screaming! I'm here now! Talk to me!" He gently pulled Felix into the sitting position."Felix!"

Hakkai started to get over there, but he stopped. Felix had stopped screaming and had opened his eyes.

His pupils looked like two black lightning bolts."_It hurts...!"_

_But what concerned eveyone was what was happening to Felix's head._

The ears on the side of his face were dissapearing, and a pair of black, cattish ears were replacing them on top of his head.

Felix gripped Gato's vest tightly."Gato! Make it STOP!"

Gato held him closer."I'm sorry, Little Brother...I don't know what to do."

Hakkai rushed to thier side. Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo block the door from the crowd that was gathering.

Hazel stood there, looking at Felix. He could see so much pain in those eyes.

Those eyes that bad been so happy a few hours ago.

He just watched, unable to tear himself away.

After a few hours, the crowd had left, but the innkeepers familiy demanded to see what was going on.

Sanzo let them in to see for themselves.

At that point, Felix had passed out, sporting a new pair of ears.

The wife gasped, and lead the children out of the room. The husband just stared in shock and awe.

But the grandmother, no taller than Goku, hobbled over to where Gato was putting Felix onto the bed."Hmmmm...Quite interesting. I thought all the Ji'Cayeths were extinct in this realm."

Everone(minus Felix) looked at her. "Ji'Whats?" was the generally response.


End file.
